The Fourth Reich
The Greater German Republic, also known as the German Fourth Reich, the Reich was the main reason for Britain antering the Third World War on the Union-Alliance's side of the war. The Fourth Reich was formed due to the Templar; Niclas Färber, who assumed control and led the Armies to annex Austria and Poland which made the main part of the Greater German Republic. The Fourth Reich became the Super-Power which riviled the New British Empire, and would later engage in another war against the British which would set of World War IV . Date the Fourth Reich was Formed When World War III broke out due to a Templar splinter Group in Syria, the German Republic entered on the side of the USA, France and Turkey, and provided massive assistance. However in 2015 Niclas Färber took control over the German Government with his own form of a Splinter Group from the Templar's; causing the Templar Order to break apart further, and following his accention to power over the German Government, he declared war upon his Allies in 2016; and Germany switched side's to the Union-Alliance; aiding Syria, China and Russia against USA, France, Turkey, Scotland, Ireland and Spain. The Fourth Reich was officially formed at the end of the Third World War, but unofficially it was created in 2016. Fourth Reich in the 34th Century The Fourth Reich continued to thrive into the 33rd Century, and it began a Galactic Conquest on new Worlds; further expanding its Territories. Territories of the Fourth Reich The Territories of the Fourth Reich spread from Europe, Asia, Africa and North America; while they do not control as much terriotory as the New British Empire, the Military Size is comparable to the British, but most Military Equipment used by the Fourth Reich is more advanced than that used by Britain. Europe The Fourth Reich Territories in Europe. Asia The Fourth Reich Territories in Asia. Africa The Fourth Reich Territories in Africa. America The Fourth Reich Territories in America. Australia The Fourth Reich Territories in Australia. *None The Fourth Reich during World War IV Information Pending..... Fourth Reich Armed Force's The Fourth Reich Military Force's was comparable in both size and strength with the New British Empire, and by the Fourth World War; the Fourth Reich was the most advanced Military on Earth, but still remained only in size comparable to the New British Empire, the Reich needed to use more its Drones to give Support to the bulk of the Main Military. The Reich had several Divisions within its Military, but the Main Force's where; German Luftwaffe, German Kriegsmarine and the German Heer. Wehrmacht The Armed Force's of the Fourth German Reich. German Luftwaffe The German Air-Force used was comparable to the New British Empire's Air-Force both in size and technology used with the Air-Force's. The German Air-Force's used; *Northrop Grumman RQ-4 Global Hawk (Surveillance UAV) *Transall C-160 (Transport Air-Craft) *NHIndustries NH90 (Medium transport/utility helicopter) *Panavia Tornado (Multirole fighter) *Eurofighter Typhoon (Multirole fighter) *Schiebel Camcopter S-100 (UAV - Navy Used) *Dornier Do 228 (Airliner used for Pollution control -Navy Used) *Lockheed P-3 Orion (Maritime patrol aircraft - Navy Used) *Westland Lynx (Anti-submarine helicopter - Navy Used) German Kriegsmarine The German Navy was smaller than that of the New British Emprie's Navy, however it was almost more advanced due to technology used by the Fourth Reich. Since the Fourth Reich has scientists working in all territories to try and invent more Enhanced Weapons, Technologies and other equipment, Weapons of ore advanced design where either added onto Older Vessels or new Ships where built for the Navy. The German Navy Used: *Frigates **F124 Sachsen class (Air-defence Frigates) **F123 Brandenburg class (Multipurpose Frigate) **F122 Bremen class (Multipurpose Frigate) **F125 Class Frigate (Multipurpose Frigate) *Submarines **Type 212 Submarine *Fast-Attack Ships **Type 148 Tiger class fast attack craft **Type 143A Gepard class *Corvettes **K130 Braunschweig class (Multipurpose Corvettes) *Destroyers **Type 101 Hamburg class (Destroyer Class) **Type 103 Lütjens class (Light Destroyer Class) *Auxiliary ships **Type 404 Elbe class replenishment ships **Type 423 Oste class **Type 702 Berlin class replenishment ships *Mine Warfare Ships **Type 352 Ensdorf class (Mine Sweeper Class) **Type 333 Kulmbach class (Mine Hunter Class) Category:Nations